Prussia Spanking Hungary? WHAAT!
by xXDanishNorwegianXx
Summary: Prussia decides he is no longer going to be pushed around by Hungary, so he takes matters into his own hands to make that clear to her. Warning: contains spanking, bro.


Elizabeta walked into the meeting room and scowled when she saw Gilbert sitting beside her seat. She felt the frying pan at her waist, and knew today she was probably going to have to use it. She sat down beside the silver-headed nuisance. He out on hand under his chin and leaned towards her. "Why hello there, Elizabeta." Elizabeta sighed. "Hello, Gilbert." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to glare. She put her chin in her hand and waited quietly for the meeting to start. Antonio ended up sitting on her other side, and Bella sat across from her. Roderich was all the way at the end of the table. This made her very upset. She tuned out most of the meeting, especially when Gilbert started talking. She only paused to give a small speech about her economy's poor state, eventually gaining 100,000 Hungarian forints from Roderich. The only other thing that she heard that interested her was when Gilbert started talking at the end of the meeting.

"Alright, since I have been quiet for the majority of this meeting, the awesome me will now talk." He declared, making Elizabeta roll her eyes. He mostly just talked about how awesome he and everything he did was, until he came to the closing. "And now, since she has ignored me for the meeting, I will now publicly have sex with Elizabeta." Elizabeta froze, horrified. She felt all the eyes in the room fall on her. Her ears and face grew warm. She stood up, and rage started to form on her face. "You are a disgusting creature! I would never, EVER, like to have ANYTHING to do with you.!" As Elizabeta started unbuckling her frying pan, Gilbert said something along the lines of "In denial" to the audience, but was quickly silenced when Elizabeta smacked him upside the head with her metal weapon. Gilbert stumbled, a dumfounded look crossing onto his face. Elizabeta put her hands on her hips, staring with pleasure at the Prussian man. Gilbert decided right then and there that he was done being pushed around by Elizabeta.

In one swift move, Gilbert had stood up and was now gripping Elizabeta's upper arm very tightly. This caused Elizabeta to wince. He gripped the frying pan and flung it across the room. Elizabeta looked up into Gilbert's angry red eyes with fear in her soft green ones. What was wrong? She was strong, stronger than most men. Why was she finding herself being overpowered by such a man like Gilbert? Maybe it was because he never really fought back. Maybe he WAS stronger. It was all very confusing, but Elizabeta didn't have much time to think about it before she was flung across Gilbert's lap. She didn't know what was happening as the Prussian adjusted herself perfectly over his lap and the other nations gathered around to watch. Realization hit Elizabeta like an elephant who had just been threatened with a shotgun. A public spanking hadn't happened for a long time in the meeting room, and it was always an even of interest to everyone else. The last one happened about a year ago when Alfred got a bit too cheeky to Arthur and found himself over the british man's lap for a long, hard spanking. Elizabeta remembered that spanking vividly but never wanted it to happen to herself. She never actually knew how deep she was in until she heard Gilbert unbuckling his belt.

"Whoa, what the hell?!" She exclaimed, looking back with a look of alarm. Gilbert was glaring. "I'm done being pushed around by you. You need a major attitude adjustment, and I'm going to give it to you." Elizabeta began to squirm, but Gilbert slammed his palm against her bottom, making her stop. He laid his belt on her back and pulled her military pants down, exposing her Hungarian flag panties. Elizabeta blushed. There were far more men in the room than women, especially since Natalia, Katyusha, Lily, and Michelle didn't show up. That left Bella, Xiao, and Kim-Ly to be the only ones not turned on. Not including Gilbert, of course.

The first stroke surprised her very much. She had hoped that he was bluffing and this was all a joke, but the searing pain the leather belt brought told her she was not dreaming. Gilbert raised the belt again, bringing it down with force and making another angry red stripe to match the first one. "Such a pale butt you have, Elizabeta." He said. "I'll be sure to make it bright red before we're done." Elizabeta held on to Gilbert's pants, wincing and squrming and kicking with each stroke of the belt. On the tenth strike, she buried her face into his leg and sobbed. Gilbert didn't let up. She tried to cover her stinging bottom with her hand, but Gilbert pinned it to the small of her back. Elizabeta knew she would have bruises for weeks after this session. *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* "Ow, Gilbert please i'm sorry! Please stop!" Gilbert shook his head and beat her harder. She thrashed around and eventually resulted to something she should have stayed far away from. She dug her teeth into his leg. "OWW!" Gilbert screamed out in pain and furiously whipped his belt down on Elizabeta's poor bottom, making her cry out in pain. "Big mistake!" He yelled.

Gilbert lifted Elizabeta off his lap and threw her over the meeting table. He started to slap her again, getting more of her thighs and sit-spots. She squirmed and cried but Gilbert didn't let up until Elizabeta's ass was a deep shade of maroon. Then Gilbert bent her upwards so she was facing him. Elizabeta buried her face in her hands and Gilbert wrapped his arms around her. Elizabeta's back was to the audience, so her freshly spanked bottom was totally on display to the men. Many of them looked bewildered that Gilbert was capable of such a thing, and others nodded in approval. Gilbert released Elizabeta and she pulled her panties and pants up, giving a small yelp. "Ahem." Arthur cleared his throat. "After what just took place," He nodded to Gilbert and Elizabeta, "I don't think this meeting has any use of continuing, You are all dismissed." Elizabeta was still sniveling, and she walked out with Bella, who was holding her hand. Many of the men walked up to Gilbert. Alfred congratulated him. "Dude, didn't think anyone was strong enough to do that to Liz, especially you!" The others nodded. Gilbert shrugged. "When I get angry, I get strong." He explained. "Granted, I wasn't really angry. I just wanted a reason to put Elizabeta over my knee, that's all. I mean, who wouldn't?" The others laughed in agreement. But they knew one thing for sure: Nobody had to live in fear of getting whacked with a frying pan anymore.


End file.
